


our little not so secret

by sugarsweetsunshine



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Hardcore fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, this is really sweet they love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarsweetsunshine/pseuds/sugarsweetsunshine
Summary: Akira and Ryuji have managed to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of the Thieves, but the one time they let their guard down is when they get caught.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	our little not so secret

**Author's Note:**

> blame the pegoryu discord server they enable me

“You guys go on ahead, I’m gonna make sure Ryuji’s wounds are healed.”

The others filed out of the room on their leader’s orders, though Akira was too busy grabbing more cotton balls to dab at the dried blood on Ryuji’s jacket. 

“Akira, come on. I’m fine.” Ryuji tried to protest but he sighed as Akira completely ignored him in favor of lifting up part of his unbuttoned jacket to take another look at the wound. Three deep claw marks had torn through the outfit and the flesh underneath and a few healing spells had cleaned him up good, leaving just a few red scratches behind. They still stung when touched though, and Ryuji hissed under his breath as Akira lightly pressed his hand against them. A flash of red in his eyes and then the pain was suddenly gone, skin completely healed as if nothing had been there.

Even then, Akira still refused to look up at him, gathering the used medicines together to toss away. Ryuji gently placed a hand on his chin and forced him to pay attention. “Akira. I’m _fine_. Look, all healed up.” Ryuji gestured to where the wound once was.

Akira still didn’t look happy and he struggled to say something before simply standing up, his back to Ryuji.

“You scared me.” He was so quiet, Ryuji almost didn’t hear him. His gloved fingers fidgeted until he just grabbed his own arms, fiddling with the leather material. “You were bleeding so much. What if I didn’t have the right medicine with me? Or I couldn’t revive you? Or I didn’t have a healing Persona? Or we were out of magic? Or-”

Ryuji stood to stop his frantic rambling and gently grabbed his shoulders, pressing his chest to Akira’s back. “Hey, hey. It’s okay, ‘Kira. I’m okay, you fixed me up good. Won’t even leave a scar.” He joked lightly, just to see if he could get even the tiniest of smiles on Akira’s face, but he still looked upset.

“Look, I’m sorry I scared you, honest. But I’m perfectly fine now. We’re gonna be okay, ‘Kira.” Ryuji gently wrapped his arms around Akira’s abdomen, holding him close to his chest. They were standing so close to the door of the saferoom, anyone could walk in at any moment to check up on them. But that was at the back of Ryuji’s mind; the priority now was to make Akira smile again.

He could still feel how tense Akira was through their outfits and he needed something, anything, to lift his spirits. He couldn’t _stand_ Akira being upset, much less upset at _him_.

“Hey. Can you look at me?” He asked softly and Akira lifted his head, looking just a little over his shoulder where Ryuji’s chin was perched. “You know I did what I did to protect you, yeah? I’d never let any gross ass Shadow get their hands on my ‘Kira.” His declaration came with a small squeeze around Akira’s abdomen and he watched Akira’s cheeks turn rosy under the mask. He turned his head away quickly but Ryuji already saw it.

“Be serious.” He mumbled but there was little heat to it.

“I _am!_ Come on, ‘Kira. I saw that little smile.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“You callin’ me a liar?”

“You’re obviously seeing things.”

“Oh yeah?” Before Akira could protect himself from the veiled threats in those words, fingers started quickly running up and down his ribs and startled a laugh out of him. He tried to get away but those strong arms quickly pulled him back in.

“There’s my Jokester!” Ryuji’s face lit up seeing Akira happy again and he couldn’t resist turning Akira around to kiss his pretty face.

“No! Ryuji, stop! That-That tickles!” Akira giggled as Ryuji’s kisses moved along his jaw. It was amazing how quickly Ryuji could turn his whole mood around; he was like a big, excited ball of sunshine.

When Ryuji finally stopped, Akira was out of breath but feeling so much better. He gently placed a hand on Ryuji’s cheek and he leaned into the touch. 

“Feel better?” He asked and Akira couldn’t help but laugh at their situation.

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one asking you that?” 

The two of them laughed, content to be in each other’s arms. They leaned in just a little closer to press their lips together, feeling nothing but happiness.

“Excuse me, but I-”

The door to the saferoom opened too quickly for them to react sooner and Haru stepped in, though she froze mid-sentence as soon as she saw the two together. The shock rendered all three of them motionless before both Akira and Ryuji came to their senses and quickly parted, taking a few steps away from each other for safe measure.

There was a long, awkward pause where nobody said a thing. Haru stood there with a gloved hand over her mouth, looking embarrassed that she walked in on a ‘moment’ between them. Ryuji avoided eye contact entirely, scratching the back of his head and staring down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Akira struggled to come up with something, anything, to explain themselves but there was nothing he could say.

They’d been so careful to keep their relationship a secret from everybody else and one little slip up gave it all away. Well, at least it was the most sensible one of the group.

“O-Oh! I’m so terribly sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt anything!” Haru bowed her head lightly, though she still looked embarrassed. “We just wanted to know if you were alright.” 

“Yeah. We’re, uh… We’re fine.” Ryuji mumbled, still refusing to even look up. 

“Yes, thank you, Haru. We’ll catch up with you in a minute.” Akira straightened on reflex, putting on his ‘leader’ face to cover up the mortification he felt inside. 

Haru nodded and turned to leave, one hand on the door, but hesitated and turned back to them. “If you want to keep your relationship a secret, you won’t have to worry about me telling anyone. You can tell us whenever you’re ready, we’ll support you either way.” She gave one of her big, heartwarming smiles before turning and gently shutting the door on her way out.

Once she was gone, the tense atmosphere lessened only somewhat and Ryuji heaved a big, exhausted sigh. “She’s so nice.”

“She really is.” Akira shuffled his feet a little, feeling somewhat like a teenager getting caught by their parents doing something they shouldn’t have been doing. “Out of all of them, though, I’m glad it was Haru.”

“Yeah, me too.” Not that they didn’t trust the rest of their friends, but out of all of them who was most likely to keep a secret, Haru was definitely the one to be trusted.

“Hey.” Akira looked up as Ryuji stepped towards him and, surprisingly, took his hand and pressed a small kiss to his cheek. “Love you.”

Feeling his heart swell again, Akira smiled and laced their fingers together, a mix of red and yellow. “Love you too.”

“All right, come on. It was embarrassing enough having Haru walk in on us, let’s get a move on before the whole damn cavalry busts down the door.”


End file.
